


Speaking With Her

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: She uses the light in a strange yet somewhat comforting way.





	

She uses the Light in a strange but somewhat comforting way.

She uses chains so bright they’re almost blinding, and while he can’t claim they’re particularly familiar, he’s been somewhat informed that they’re similar to what was used in order to protect him, in a moment he hadn’t known about before.

The first time, he’d been able to do nothing but watch in awe at how brightly they shone ( wincing somewhat, admittedly, from the glare of light ) but, he’s sure, not so much as he might have once done in regards to the Light, he once immersed in Darkness.  
Speaking of, she seemed surprised at that - and from what Master Yen Sid and the King had told him about their lives previous, it wasn’t really of any shock to him - but he was careful in using it, trying to not put her on edge.

Her using Light, and him using Darkness ; them having to summarise a lot of what had happened since she’d last seen him had--- taken some time, but they’d managed. She had looked at him, then, eyes flashing with--- shooting stars, nostalgia, something - something that he couldn’t quite discern.  
Idly, he wondered, if she was thinking back to when he was a child, the vision practically reflected in her eyes.

Granted, he’s a tiny bit taller than her, now ; so maybe she’s thinking on something else, and all he sees in her eyes is the things he himself is pondering on - things he barely recalls because of how young he had once been.  
She seems to be thinking on something, most certainly - and though she doesn’t flinch when he uses the Darkness (strengthened slightly by the Realm they currently lingered in, trying to return to the Light), her shoulders have hunched since the first time he saw, stiff and square much like his own.

She looks tired, he can’t help but continue to think, exhausted ; and it’s no surprise, having spent more than a decade in a place he’d spent only a month, and almost gone crazy besides. She’d survived ( or, at least, bits and pieces of her had ) and for that, at least, he’s grateful.

_Sora, do you like Riku?_  
Of course I do, he’s my best friend!  
Then I need you to stay by him and keep him safe.   
That’s your job, Sora, and I’m counting on you to do it, okay?  


Sora had certainly kept his promise, at least so much as he could have possibly done.  
Riku, on the other hand - he’s broken his promise to the man he’d sworn to, at least once since their journey had begun.  
He had to wonder if that mysterious man would be proud of him now ; for cherishing and championing the ones he loved.

**“Have you heard anything about Terra?”**   


She asks this with an almost desperate tone to her voice, and he recognises that well -- knows it’s the tone of someone clearly concerned for their friend. Sora and Kairi had used it some times before, talking about him - and he’d felt bad for causing them such concern.  
But, back then-----

**“Not yet,”**   


Mickey drives him from his thoughts with a shake of his head, tail drooping, and Riku knows he’s sad ; the very emotion is passing through all of them in the small circle they’ve formed, finally having found a quiet resting place, void of Heartless - at least, temporarily,

**“We still haven’t found ‘im ; but we know Master Xehanort still has ‘im!”**   


He recalls the Mark, the time spent in that white room with all of the Vessels, some hooded, others not - and the explanation flickers back to his mind as if it were only yesterday - though by now, he’s sure, it’s been weeks since that time.

_But Sora and another on your list belong to me, now - and that puts you three Guardians short._

Those three, he’d now learned, were Sora, Ventus and Terra respectively, two of which he still couldn’t put a face to their names - but they’d solved that issue with Lea’s appearance.  
This Terra, however ---- he has to wonder----------

**“We’ll find him.”**   


His own voice carries with a determination he’s recently begun to bring forth, hands curling slightly in his lap ; and he catches her gaze, fierce waves in their depths, jaw stiff and lips tight with emotion,

**“Just like we found you.”**


End file.
